Steven
Steven Quartz Universe is the titular main protagonist of the show of the same name. He is the son of Greg Universe and Rose Quartz, and the first member of human descent and hybrid nature of the Crystal Gems. Appearance According to Pearl and Vidalia, Steven takes after both his parents, Rose and Greg, respectively. He is relatively short with a thick, stocky build. He has curly black hair and full black irises. He wears a red T-shirt with a gold star in the center of it. He also wears cuffed blue jeans and salmon-pink flip-flop sandals. His gemstone, a rose quartz, which he inherited from his mother, is where his navel should be. Personality Steven is an optimistic, friendly, outgoing, soft-hearted and carefree boy with a happy-go-lucky attitude that is appreciated by many of the citizens of Beach City in one way or another. He is musically inclined, a trait he inherits from his father, with a propensity for breaking out into song and occasionally playing on his ukulele. Steven is also very kind-hearted, good-natured, and compassionate, something which Pearl notes he inherits from his mother, and he deeply loves his friends and family. Abilities Being a human/Gem hybrid, Steven is capable of using Gem magic, though it is unknown if he possesses all the abilities of a pure Gem, such as retreating to their gemstone when taking fatal damage. As associated with his gemstone, Steven's powers are maternal in nature and his control of his gemstone is based on emotional clarity. Unique Abilities * Shield Proficiency: Due to possessing his mother's gemstone, Steven can summon Rose's shield. Because Steven's powers are maternal in nature, he is required to feel a strong need to protect and help others to call his shield out. Early on, he has little to no control over how to summon it, only calling it forth by chance or when in mortal danger. As of "Sworn to the Sword", Steven is now able to not only summon his shield with little effort but also increase its size at will. He appears to have become quite skilled in wielding it as he was able to use it in conjunction with his protective bubble and defend against Pearl's strikes. Unlike some other Gems, instead of "pulling" his shield out of his gemstone, it appears over his arms similar to Garnet's gauntlets appearing over her hands. As of "Friend Ship", he has become completely capable of summoning his shield at any moment he requires it, even being able to scale his shield large enough to defend the Crystal Gems. It should be noted, however, that overuse of his shield exhausts Steven (such as using it three times in one day). The shield is remarkably durable. The greatest testament of its durability is shown in "The Return", when it was able to withstand a charged shot from the Gem Warship. As of "Crack the Whip" Steven can summon his Shield as many times as he wants without tiring, even summoning more than one. This shows that his exhaustion was possibly due to inexperience. The shield also has reflective properties strong enough to reflect a laser fired from a scanning Robonoid, as seen in "Off Colors". ** Projectile Shield: Steven, when in great excitement, can throw his shield as a projectile with great speed and power. In "Friend Ship", he weaponizes it as a ranged attack against Peridot, hitting her in the head with enough accuracy to temporarily stun her. In "Crack the Whip" Steven throws two shields at once in a sparring match with Connie. As seen in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can boomerang his shield off of several targets, causing it to return to his hand. His shield also has razor-sharp edges and can cut through substances as tough as solid rock before returning to him, hitting Amethyst in the process, showing Steven's growing skill in this technique. ** Shield Vibration: On certain occasions when Steven's shield is hit, it emits an audible vibration that disables magical constructs. In "Ocean Gem", it destabilizes Lapis Lazuli's water clones when a ball of water hit Steven's shield. It also seems to play a brief role in "Sworn to the Sword", when a Holo-Pearlattacks his shield, and it promptly deactivates (the same sound in the former episode can be heard as it does). ** Tag-team Combat: Due to the close bond they share, Steven can coordinate his shield techniques perfectly with Connie's swordplay, such as fighting back-to-back to defend and attack simultaneously or catapulting Connie from his shield for a powerful lunge attack. ** Dual Wielding: As seen in "Crack the Whip", Steven is able to manifest more than one shield. * Healing: Steven's saliva has the power to heal the injuries of both humans and Gems, and even inanimate objects. Steven's healing capabilities have not yet been seen to the full extent of his power, but he is shown to be capable of healing cracked gemstones as seen when he healed Lapis Lazuli in "Ocean Gem". He can also heal common human injuries and conditions, seen when he healed Connie's eyesight in "An Indirect Kiss" and Greg's broken leg in "House Guest". During the end of "House Guest", the duct tape used to fix the Geode has the same sparkle effect as his saliva, and it is speculated that the duct tape replaced his spit, although the shine could've been used as an effect. In "The Test", Pearl remarks to the other Crystal Gems that he has lost his healing ability and that their test should hopefully increase his confidence and therefore prevent him from losing any other abilities. His loss of healing abilities could be purely psychosomatic. Peridot asked Steven to fix the Homeworld Warp with his saliva in "Catch and Release", suggesting it can be used to heal more than just Gems or humans. In "Monster Reunion", Steven's healing abilities came back to heal MC Bear Bear, showing conclusively that his powers affect inanimate objects, and is able to partially heal the Centipeetle Mother. In "Earthlings", Steven attempted to heal Jasper of her creeping corruption but was thrown back. In "Bubbled", Steven successfully heals Eyeball's cracked gem. ** Resurrection: Like his mother, Steven possesses the ability to resurrect the dead with his magic tears. The recipient turns pink and gains special abilities, such as the ability to access to Lion's Dimension through their hair. Two known cases of this are Lion and Lars. * Phytokinesis: Using his healing saliva, Steven is able to grow sentient flora by licking plant seeds. In "Watermelon Steven", Steven discovers he has the ability to grow watermelons shaped like himself. They acted as his bodyguards, but they are not directly under his control, and the Watermelon Stevens ignore his orders and attack whoever they think is threatening him, suggesting that he does not have full mastery of this ability thus far. It seems that this has changed, as once Pumpkin was brought to life it was completely non-hostile and possessed its own opinions of others. It is also possible that in the case of Pumpkin, Steven had full knowledge of the ability and thus control over it, whereas in the case of the Watermelon Stevens it was accidental. ** Bubble Shield: Steven can summon an incredibly durable bubble, as shown in "Bubble Buddies". The bubble encases him and others that he is protecting. In "Sworn to the Sword," it is shown that Steven is capable of summoning it reflexively, as he instinctively summons his bubble to protect himself and Connie due to his wariness of Holo-Pearls as a result of the events in "Steven the Sword Fighter". In "Nightmare Hospital", it is shown that Steven can expand his bubble to push away enemies. In "I Am My Mom", Steven used his bubble to free himself and his friends from Topaz, though it required a great deal of concentration to do so. In "Bubble Buddies" and "Bubbled", it is implied that the bubble can generate its own internal atmosphere, as Steven and Connie could survive in the bubble for hours despite it being air-tight, and Steven is even able to breathe inside one he had just generated in the vacuum of space. *** Spike Bubble: As shown in "Steven vs. Amethyst", Steven can morph his bubble in such a way that sharp spikes appear along its surface. *** Long-Range Bubble: Steven can stretch a side of his bubble into a small tunnel that connects it to another bubble. *** Expand and Shrink: Besides the bubble offensively popping in "Nightmare Hospital", it has shown the ability to grow larger and smaller in "Bubbled". *** Popping: Steven can "pop" his bubble to knock surrounding enemies back, as seen in "Nightmare Hospital", where he knocked much larger gem mutants back by popping his bubble. His bubble will also pop if he is startled, as seen in "Sworn To The Sword", when Pearl startles Steven, or if immense pressure is applied to the bubble, as seen in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster popped Steven's bubble by stomping on it. *** Steven's bubble is incredibly durable. However, it is better at withstanding short, narrow bursts of pressure, such as being hit with a harpoon, than a large amount of pressure constantly being applied over a large area of the bubble, such as in "Nightmare Hospital", when the Gem Mutants hit Steven's bubble, the pressure causes little ripples to spread across the bubble, and in "Gem Hunt", when the Snow Monster stomped on his bubble with enough force to cause it to lose its circular shape and pop. *** The extent of the bubble's durability is unknown, although it has survived most of the following: **** The tremendous pressure of an ocean trench ("Bubble Buddies"). **** Being crushed by a falling Injector ("On the Run"). **** A shot from a death ray at point-blank range ("Say Uncle", non-canon). **** A spaceship crash ("Jail Break"). **** The vacuum of space ("Bubbled"). ** Empathic Telepathy2: In "Horror Club", Steven is able to sense the Lighthouse Gem Monster's presence as well as its emotional state. In the episode "Chille Tid", it is shown that Steven can communicate with Gems through his dreams. Steven talks to Lapis Lazuli mentally as he was dreaming. He also saw Jasper and Malachite in the same dream at Malachite's Realm and they noticed him as well. Steven was later shown in "Gem Drill" to be able to communicate with a distressed Cluster while it was struggling to form. In "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" he helps Kiki battle her inner demons in her dreams. This ability has primarily come to light while other beings are under emotional turmoil. "Kiki's Pizza Delivery Service" shows with Kiki Pizza that Steven can also enter the dreams of other humans, but also that repeated use of this power can physically exhaust him, as sleeping in this state seems to provide no restful benefit that would otherwise be gained from typical sleep. In "Steven's Dream" he shows a strange development of this ability, in being able to subconsciously see through the eyes of Blue Diamond, while crying her tears. This can even happen when he's awake, if in close enough proximity to her, though this may be a result of Blue Diamond's own empathetic powers seen in "The Trial". *** Mind Transfer: First shown in "Super Watermelon Island", when he is able to take control of a Watermelon Steven, Steven is able to transfer his consciousness into another living being he has a connection with while his own body is asleep. The true mind of the host body lays dormant while he is in control of it. The full extent of this ability is unknown. In the "The New Lars" Steven has shown to be able to possess someone (in this instance Lars) he thinks about while he sleeps. *** Mind Link: First shown in "Steven's Dream", Steven is able to link his mind with another being. This power allows Steven to feel the target's emotions and see the world through their eyes. For example, if the target is crying, Steven will cry as well, regardless of his own current emotional state. When Steven sleeps, his dream will be whatever the target is looking at. Steven does not have to willingly link minds with a person in order for this power to work, since he did not originally know his mind was linked with Blue Diamond. ** Speed of Descent Regulation: As shown in "Steven Floats", Steven, like Rose, can levitate his body and even manipulate its gravity based on his emotions. When he thinks happy thoughts, he floats slowly to the ground, while when he is sad or angry, he descents much quicker. While floating slowly, anything he touches will also float just as slowly, no matter how large. This also allows him to jump higher than normal, having been able to jump up to the temple's face and even above the clouds. It was first seen in "Rose's Scabbard" as Steven leaps to a floating land island to reach Pearl, however, her turning to suddenly look at him causes him to break in concentration and fall to catch himself on the island's roots. Steven is shown to have some control over his powers in "Steven vs. Amethyst" and in "Monster Reunion" when he easily leaps up to get to Centipeetle's bubble and safely descend again. He displays his ability to jump extreme distances again in Steven's Dream, when attempting to catch Blue Diamond's ship, but is blasted back by the ship taking off. Fusions * When fused with Amethyst, they form Smoky Quartz * When fused with Pearl, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Phoebe, they form Rainbow Quartz * When fused with Ruby, they form Ruby Quartz * When fused with Sapphire or Padparadscha, they form Nirvana Quartz * When fused with Connie, they form Stevonnie * When fused with Lars, they form Stars * When fused with Lapis Lazuli, they form Lavender Quartz * When fused with Peridot, they form Watermelon Quartz * When fused with Centipeetle, they form Cactus Quartz * When fused with Rutile, they form Lithium Quartz * When fused with Carnelian, they form Papaya Quartz * When fused with Aquamarine, they form Orchid Quartz * When fused with Blue Zircon, they form Blueberry Quartz * When fused with Jasper, they form Cherry Quartz * When fused with Holly Blue Agate, they form Phantom Quartz * When fused with Topaz (left) and Topaz (right), they form Madeira Quartz * When fused with Amethyst and Connie they form Smokonnie Quartz. * When fused with Lapis and Connie, they form Lavendonnie Quartz. * When fused with Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst and Pearl, they form Druzy Quartz * When fused with Fluorite, they form Aqua Aura Quartz. Gemstone Category:Gems Category:Humans Category:Rose Quartzes Category:Quartzes Category:Teens